Hard To Get
by gonzalez89
Summary: Can they both come together, even if they have screwed up lives and everything seems to be stopping them? Jeff/OC PLEASE REVIEW Rated T may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story im writing. i'll be writing it along with TRU LOVE i really hope u like it, sorry for any error. didnt have time to check it.**

Jeff Hardy walked toward the crowed Sports Authority in the mall of North Carolina, He had a signing to do that lasted about 3 hours. Jeff looked around and saw that the line was extremely long to where he couldn't see the end of it, and saw people of different styles but some dressed like him both female and male, adults and kids. He smiled and waved at everyone which caused a ripple of screams and giggles.

Jeff Hardy loved to please his fans if it was up to him he would spend all day signing ever autograph to everyone that wanted on, but since he just had 3 hours to work with he knew he had to work fast.

As he got to the table that was set up for him, he placed his water bottle down on the table, pulled out a sharpie marker from his pocket, switched his hat backwards to get a better look at his fans, and mentioned to the security guard at the door that he was ready.

-An hour and a half later-

Jeff was going through pictures one tight after another, signing whatever that was handed to him. He saw interesting things, from women wanting him to sign their backs to signing clothing to posters. One particular poster caught his attention. He looked up and saw a pair of two teenagers about 16 or 17 they had huge smiles on their faces. Jeff couldn't help and smile at them earning a giggle from one of them. They handed him a poster when he looked down he read:

Jeff Hardy

_**Bringing**_

_**Sexy Back**_

Jeff chuckled lightly and smiled he signed his signature at the open white space, and added a few more designs then normal. Jeff gave the poster back and posed for the camera. Then gave a hug to the both of them. As Jeff sat back down he felt a sudden chill creep up his spine. When he did look up his eyes locked in to a beautiful women by the door. She had beautiful long curly black hair that reached her hips, her hand rested on a boy that looked about the age of 10. Jeff saw her smile lightly at him and he smile back.

"Hi Jeff" Jeff looked up when he heard his name and saw a fan look down at him from his sitting position.

"Hi" Jeff smiled and grabbed the notebook that she handed him to sign, he then looked up to pose for the photo, he quickly got through the 10 fans that seperated him from the _Angel_ he saw.

"Mr. Hardy?" Jeff looked to the side to the security guard that called him

"Just Jeff please Mr. Hardy makes me sound old." Jeff heard the most beautiful laughter and he looked up and saw that _Angel_ he saw earlier.

"Um well…Jeff…you have about an hour left" The guard said to Jeff

"Um yea okay" Jeff said never taking his eyes off of her.

She just smiled at him an infectious smile that made Jeff smile at her.

"Hiya there Jeff, im Cody" Jeff looked down at the little voice and noticed it was the little boy she had her hand on.

"Hiya Cody" Jeff chuckled and noticed Cody had the same smile as "Her"

"Can you sign this for me?" Cody handed over a sketch book.

"Sure no problem little man." Jeff opened up the book and the first drawing caught his attention , it was a drawing of a Tiger, he saw all the shading, the light, and the detail even to the smallest detail of the fur. "Who drew this its amazing"

"Mom did" Cody looked up at "Her"

As Jeff looked up he was in awe as to how beautiful she was up close she had beautiful shiny long curly hair that was jet black, eyes the shape of an egyptians, an oval shape to her eyeball a light brown color that brought out the natural tan color of her skin., puffy rosy kissable lips, slendder fit body. As Jeff eyes fell to her shirt he saw she had on the Peroxwhy?gen shirt on "Awesome shirt" Jeff said smiling up at her.

She looked down at her shirt and smiled when she looked back up "Yea well there an awesome band."

Jeff looked up at her and couldn't help but smile since she had such an infectious smile. "Seriously Jeff, you and JR are awesome I love your music."

Jeff immediately looked up at her, it was the first time and ever mention Jr being in the band and not just him.

"Hey Jeff can you sign this picture my mom drew of you?" Cody asked

Jeff looked down at the book "Yea sure is it in the back?"

"Yup"

Jeff turned to the last page and was in shock at the picture, it looked just like him to the eye color to the celtic carvings on the back of his head, to his beard, the detail from the colors on his head to the dimples on his cheeks.

"This is amazing"

"Thank you, Cody showed me a picture of you and he wanted me to draw it so I did, it took me awhile but still did it."

"Well its incredible you have a gift"

"Thanks"

"So Cody you sure you want me to sign it?"

"Oh yea please" Jeff then looked for a white empty space, he then signing his name and then wrote a note.

"Hey Jeff can I take a picture with you?" Cody asked

"Yea man definetly" Jeff moved his chair when Cody neared him. They both posed for the camera.

"Hey mom you take a picture with Jeff too." Jeff and her shared a glance and smiled. She handed Cody the camera and walked to Jeff.

As she neared Jeff stood up and smiled at her. She seemed to be sucked in by his bright green eyes. Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tilted his head so it leaned softly on hers. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they both smiled to the camera.

"Read the message I left for you by my signature" Jeff turned to her and stared into her eyes.

"I will"

"Before you go I never got your name" Jeff said

She smiled up at him "My name is Angel" She placed her hand softly on his arm and smiled at him. Jeff gave her, her sketch book back and smiled at her.

"It was nice meeting you Angel, you to Cody" Jeff smiled and gave her and Cody a hug.

"You to Jeff"

As Angel and Cody walked out of Sports Authority she opened the sketch book and read Jeffs message:

_**Meet me after 8 her in the mall I would love to talk and get to know the both of you. Here is my number 555-6271**_

After reading it Angel turned back around and looked at Jeff signing autographs and smiled. She tunred around and saw Cody looking at her.

"Whats wrong mom?"

"Oh nothing babe but we are gonna stay after 8. Jeff wants to talk to us."

"Really that's awesome" Cody beamed a smile at Angel.

"Yea it is lets go to the food court ans wait there" Angel grabbed Cody's hand and the both walked to the food court.

**Well hoped u liked it, please review, dont worry i'll be updating soon. Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thank you for the reviews i loved it, i hope u enjoy this chpt i did...**

-One hour later-

"Alright Jeff that's all of them thanks you for staying an extra few minutes" One of the security guards said.

"No problem man my pleasure I'll do anything for the fans." Jeff said grabbing his bottle water and drinking it. He couldn't get his mind off of Angel and Cody. He felt an instant connection when he looked into her eyes, he definetly wanted to get to know her, he didn't really want a relationship with anyon, he had a 8 yr relationship go done the hole, he got his heart broken completley, he wasn't ready for another heart break, but he felt that Angel was a bit different. He was definetley attracted to her, and he was completley sunk in, in her presence and her aroma, he never felt that way not even with his ex. But he just wanted a good friend maybe more but not right know.

As Jeff was walking out the door a security guard stopped him "Jeff and women and a child came by and said that you wanted to see them and they sais that they would be in the food court."

"Oh okay thanks" Jeff smiled and started walking to the staris when his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey bro"

"Hey whats up Matt whats going on?"

"Nothing bored hey did you get through with the signing?""Yea just now im headed to the food court now, gonna meet up with someone""Really who?"

"Someone I meet here, I wanted to get to know her, she seems interesting, different I guess there was something about her"

"Damn bro…she hot?""Yea beautiful…but Matt don't even think of it I'm not ready for it""Jeff its been 5 months already, I don't like seeing you like this""Yea well Matt it was a 8 yr relationship I cant just bounce back it's harder than it seems""I know im sorry just be careful with this one, don't be so sunk in that you cant get out"Jeff laughed "Believe me Matt there will be NO repeats of that, I'll talk to you late man""Alright bye"

"Bye" Jeff than hunged up the phone when he walked in the food court all he saw was Cody sitting at the table.

"Hey Cody" Jeff saw Cody look up and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jeff how you doing?"

"I'm good, hey where's your mom?"

"I'm right here" Jeff turned around and saw Angel with a tray of food.

Angel laced the food on the table and turned to Jeff.

"Hey there" Jeff said and gave Angel an hug. As they broke the hug they both sat down next to eachother.

"I bought you pizza, I didn't know whether you were hungry or not and I had to guess what you liked so I got you pepperoni and a mountain Dew." Angel handed over his food.

"Thank you and I guess you were reading my mind cause I was hungry and you got both my favorites, thank you Angel"

"Your welcome Jeff" Angel smiled up at him and held his gaze. After a while they 3 both got into conversation, learning all about eachother.

"Hey mom can I go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yea sure baby" Angel said watching Cody run to the Ferris Wheel.

"Your son is amazing, he acts so much older than he is" Jeff said looking into Angels eyes.

"Yea he's one in a million, trying to be all grown up." Angel said smiling. She wiped her hair out of her face and Jeff saw she had a ring on.

"So your married as I see on your Finger" Jeff said nodding his head to her hand.

"Oh im engaged not yer, at least not until three months from now" Angel said disappointment sounding in her voice.

"Whats wrong you sounded disappointed?"

"It's not that im disappointed its just…" Angel looked up at Jeff deciding whether she should tell him or trust him, she didn't want to deal with the consquences if HE found out.

As if reading her thoughts Jeff turned his body towards her "Angel you can trust me, I know we just meet, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Yea I know same here…Well his name is Richard, he is an amazing man very caring but then theres is times where he gets extremely jealous and yells at me and he yells at Cody as if he was his father and that I don't accept, my sin doesn't do anything to be yelled at. And he just fights with me, anf I have this gut feeling that something is going in that he won't tell me, he's always checking up on me as if I'm a child, I am 26 yrs old, I can deal with myself, and he always wants to know where I am at and I feel like I have to be little Miss. Perfect and be this house wife. For instance today coming here, I told him a week ago that I was coming. Cody was dying for this day and before I leave he yells and demands that I stay and that I couldn't come here, but my son comes first, so I just came here. No matter what, anyway im happy I did come I cleared my mind and I got to meet you."

"I'm happy you came also, if not I would of not meet an incredule person like yourself." Jeff smiled a her and saw her blush lightly. "About Richard, Angel was he always like this?"

"No that's the thing when we first got together he was completley different, everyone got along with him, but little by little everyone started telling me thing about him and he changed, but then there it times Jeff that even now I see the old Richard the guy I meet, it's dim but I do see it"

Jeff stared at Angel and he couldn't believe how much Angel was going through is exactly what he was going through. "But little by little that old Richard is fading isn't it?"

Angel's head snapped up at him and and a frown formed on her beautiful features "Is that's bad?"

"Depends on the whay you see it. But Angel he's doing this to himself he's not proving that he's worthy of you, that your worthy of everything, he cleary doesn't trust you, when I don't see why not, and this gut feeling of your, go with it because if you don't it could get ugly real fast and it's painful, do what you think is best for both you and Cody."

Angel looked in Jeff's eyes and read that he was completely sincere, but also she read something else "Are you speaking from experience Jeff"

"Unfortunetly yes" Jeff sighed he was about to talk when Angels phone rang.

"Hold that thought Jeff" Angel picked up her phone.

"Hello"

"_Where are you?" A males voice was heard over the phone._

"I'm still here at the mall"

"_What the hell are you still over there its 9 and I'm hungry" _Jeff heard him yelling clearly over the phone.

"Yea im still here I'll go over there in a few" Angel said rolling her eyes.

"No I want you here now"

"Richard im busy right now, and Cody is on a Ferris Wheel wait until he gets off and I'll head over there"

"Ugh…fine just hurry up baby I need you"

"Fine bye" Angel hanged up the phone and looked at Jeff "See this is what I hate he yells at me over the phone then he's like well baby I need you here"

Jeff smiled at her "I know…it like at first that would of worked but after it being used so much it gets old and it loses its meaning"

Angel nodded her head "How do you do that…you know exactly how it feels don't you?"

"Yea I do…and I hated every minute of it"

"What happened Jeff?" Angel placed her hand softly on his arm and she felt his muscles soften at her touch.

"You know I never really told anyone what happened like my family and frienda know the short version but not the pain of heartache, never wanted to burden them with my problems."

"Well Jeff I know what you are going through at least I think but like you told me, trust me"

Jeff looked over at Angel and smiled, he was about to reveal something about his life that not even his own father and brother know completely about. And here he was about to tell a stranger, someone he just meet…but someone that gain his trust, friendship…and love with just a smile.

**Well that the end to this chp...did u like it...lol. well its getts better next chp, i just have a problem and liking to leave ppl hanging in my stories. lol sorry, well i'll be updating soon dont worry, please review, and thanx ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there well i certainly wrote alot. lol, well i truly hope u enjoy this chp, i started were i left off last chp...**

Jeff looked over at Angel and smiled at her, he then took a deep breathe, "Well me and my ex been together for 8 yrs and about 5 months ago we broke up, it was like how you said, at first I saw my love my everything she was caring, loved my family and friends got along great with them, she loved me for who I was my individuality, she didn't care I was different that I did things my way. But then we started to argue about my job, me being away a lot, then it turned to how I acted…Angel im a type of person that I don't care what people think of me how they see or view me, it doesn't bother me, its quite entertaining to me, to see how people react when I walk in the room and I get those stares, but she started to hate it, she'll critized everything I did. I remember sometimes she would just ask why cant I be normal; but then you know what is normal? She then started getting into arguments with my family and friends about me."

Jeff turned to look at Angel and saw her listening not critizing him, just sincere listening "She started changing me changing who I was, I just decided to change, to just stop the arguments that was happening, she loved the control she had on me. I felt like I was a robot doing what she said, she made me distance myself from my family and friends, she would never give me a moments of peace she was like Richard, always calling wanting to know where Im at, little by little I started to sink more, but I always found my release in wrestling pleasing the fans, doing what I loved but she played with my head so much that I started thinking of quiting wrestling, almost did until my brother knocked some sense into me…literally."

"Really what he do?"

"We were arguing, Matt was complaing about my ex and how she changed me, but she brainwashed me so much that all the shit she said about me and my family, I took it to heart and I said something that I shouldn't have and Matt decked me right in the jaw, and I think the first punch is what did it, I started to see clearer, but my brother still kept hitting me, but I never fought back I just stood there taking it. I was so bloodied and bruised that our friends had to pull Matt back. I remember laying on the floor in so much pain, my brother then kneels on the floor next to me, he grabs my face, tears are streaming down both of our faces, I started apologizing for what I said he starts apologizing for hitting me, well beating me up, but I thanked him for it. Which everyone took as a surprise, I told him I needed it that it sorta helped but before I could of explained myself, my ex walked in she looked at my bloodied face I thought I would of seen some sort of concern or reaction but she just stared at me real angry she was like '_whats taking you so long we are suppose to go out to dinner, and your over here on the floor, get your ass up clean up and get in the car" _I stared at her in complete shock it didn't cross her mind that I was bleeding badly that my eye was busted shut, she cared about the stupid dinner, even everyone else was in shock. I swear those hits did do something to me cause I stood up from the floor and told her no. And as if I wasn't in pain already she slapped me across the face which also ended up in her digging her nails into my skin. She then yelled at "_well deal with this at home"_ She then walked out

"What did she do with you, did you go home?"

"I did go home I wasn't going to back down expecially since I started to get my head a bit straight, so when I got there I found everything ruined and trashed, I then heard noise in the ktchen, when I got there she apparently heard me and ummm…she…she attacked me with a knife she ended up cutttingme up pretty good, luckily Matt came by he stopped her and she ran out, and since that day I never seen her again. But she broke my heart like it was painful because she was all I ever knew I was in love with her, I was with her for 8 yrs, but despite all the pain she caused me both physically and mentally, I loved her with everything I had. But im getting over her its been 5 months bt im getting there I've healed woth all the physical wounds and some mental ones but its getting better."

"Wow I cant believe you went through all that"

"Thatswhy you need to I guess…take control, now, before he does, I don't want this happening to you, your to special for that Angel"

Angel just nodded her head slowly.

"Hey mom, Jeff" Cody jogged over and throw himself by Jeff.

"Hey there Cody" Jeff said wrapping his arm around Cody.

"Its awesome I got to ang out with you, I really hope I get to do this again your awesome your like my hero."

"Thanks man and definetly I would love to hang out again."

"Awesome, mom thays alright, right?"

"Yea, its all good"

They all smiled then Jeff phon rang.

"Hello"

"_Man where are you, you still at the mall?"_

"Yea I am"

"_Well Shan and Shane are here and since your already out can you go buy us a bottle of Grey Goose"_

"Yea sure I'll go get it when im on my way back"

"_Alright awesome see ya bro"_ Jeff hanged up the phone and looked over at Angel.

"Well we have to get going before Richard calls again" Angel said standing up.

"Do we have to mom I really don't want to go home to Richard" Cody said suddenly looking defeated.

"Yes Cody don't start with that now" Angel said grabbing her things.

"Fine well it was really nice meeting and hanging out with you Jeff" Cody said hugging Jeff around his waist.

"Same here Cody I had a lot of fun" Jeff said hugging him back.

"Well Jeff since you gave me your number here is mine" Angel handed over a piece of paper to Jeff "Call me if you want"

"I definetly will it was great meeting you and spending time with you Angel" Jeff embraced her and just held her. He felt her leanin to his embrace and as he got close to her hair, he smell Jazzmens a smell he immediatley fell in love with. Angels phone started to ring and she pulled back from Jeff's embrace, she looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Richard.

"Cody we need to go, goodbye Jeff" Angel grabbed Codys hand and they walked off, as they were exiting Angel looked back one last time, feeling cold and empty in not being in Jeff's arms. She smiled slightly at him and walked out to her car hoping she will be seeing him again.

**Well i hope it was good, please review, please tell me if you liked it or not it helps...Thanx ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright just to warn ahead there is cursing so i guess Rated M so sorry about that. It needed to be used, but i hope you enjoy. **

-At Matt's house-

Everyone was having a good time just the core group hanging out, you had music and their favorite, Pearl Jam blasting through the speakers.

"Thank God Jeff you bought two bottles, man cause we just finished the first one." Shane said his speech slurring a little.

Jeff just laughed and raised his bottle "Dude throw me another beer."

Shane went to the fridge and throw him one as Matt walked into the livingroom and diving for the couch almost missing it.

As Jeff looked around he survied the scene; you had Matt hanging off the couch his head almost touching the floor, Shannon lying on the floor on his back, hands behind his head being used as a self-made pillow, Shane looking around trying to find a space to sit with a bottle of Grey Goose in his hand, and Jeff himself sitting on the floor legs crossed, leaning against the fireplace.

"So Jeff tell us about this chick you meet at the mall" Shane asked after finding himself a place to sit.

Both Matt and Shannon sat up with curiosity and looking over at Jeff.

"Yea man tell us about her" Matt said taking a gulp of his beer.

Jeff looked at everyone and lightly smiled, his mind taking him back to Angel "Well her name is Angel it's ironic because she looks just like one. She has beautiful long curly black hair, light brown eyes, beautiful smile. She's just plain beautiful, she's 26 yrs old, lives here in Cameron but completely untouchable."

"Huh…what you mean untouchable" Shannon asked.

"She's engaged to a jackass that treats her like shit, but then she has an amazing kid named Cody"

"Damn man she's getting married and has a kid, you can't go after her." Matt said

Jeff just placed his head against the fire place and twirled his beer in his hands, his mind still lingering on Angel.

"Bro you here man…?" Matt asked not getting a response from Jeff.

"Man don't pull an Adam"

Jeff's head snapped to Matt "What the fuck dude, I'm not gonna do some shit like that no way in hell am I Adam, Matt don't compare me to him"

"Sorry man it's just don't make her cheat"

"Matt I'm getting to know her, there in no way that I'm ready for a relationship. I was screwed up enough I don't need this again" Jeff took a deep breathe which sounded more like defeat. "Fuck she was probably right" Jeff let his head fall and he placed his beer on the floor, he then, placed his head in his hands.

Matt, Shane and Shannon all stared at eachother. "Jeff what you mean she was right?" Shannon asked getting closer to Jeff.

Jeff just stayed silent in the same position not wanting to answer anyone. After a few minutes of silence Jeff lifted his head and saw Matt laying on the couch staring at the ceiling, Shane was resting his head on the back of another couch, and Shannon was laying by Jeffs feet going through his cell phone.

As Jeff got up to get him another beer, he felt eyes on him, following him. When he entered the kitchen he knew someone was going to follow him so he grabbed a beer and jumped onto the counter. A few seconds later, Shannon came in and he himself jumped up on the counter across from Jeff, his legs dangling.

Shannon just stared at Jeff and saw Jeff nod his head to him. "She really messed with your head didn't she?"

Jeff stared at his childhood friend, his bestfriend, someone he knew he could trust, debating whether he should tell him, everything that happened to him "Yea she did completely. She's out of my life and she still has this power over me."

"Jeff can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Shannon, just go ahead and ask, what more damage can there be done?"

"Alright…why did you let her…take control?"

Shannon saw Jeff's eyes glaze over and a sad but painful smile was formed on his face, and that itself broke his heart to see his bestfriend in pain. "Because I loved her" Jeff mumbled softly.

But it was loud enough for Shannon to hear "But Jeff…"

"I know Shannon…but I loved her, when she started arguing with you guys and critizing everything I did and everything I am, I…I got sick of all the arguments so I gave in. She wanted me to be so _**normal**_ to be the man she wanted, that I just gave up. The arguments got real bad Shan, that was the only way I knew how to stop the arguments. And it did, it did stop because...well…I became her puppet did what she wanted me to do, became who she wanted me to be. Then…when she started to make me distance myself from you guys I realized what she was doing, I tried to get out but I was so brainwashed so sunk in that when I did try I couldn't reach the surface, thats…thats when she started beating on me."

As Jeff was talking, Shannon's eyesight got blurry with tears threating to fall, but then anger surged through his body from the beatings his friend was put through. From the corner of his eye he saw both Shane and Matt walk in, he noticed that Jeff saw them and instead of Jeff stopping from the fear that Shannon had that he would, he continued talking.

In seeing the approval of Jeff both Shane and Matt leaned on the counter listening and like Shannon anger was boiling in both of them.

"She realized I was stronger than her because everytime she either slapped, scratch, punch or kicked me it wouldn't really do any damage. Then she decided that beating me with objects was better."

"What kind of objects Jeff?" Shane asked shyly.

"Better question, what kind of objects she didn't hit me with. She used everything from breaking bottles over my head to fucking steel pipes. The majority of the injuries I had wasn't just from wrestling they came from her. I remember…coming home from one of our tours…I came home and the lights were off so I walked to the bedroom opened the door, went to the light to turn it on but before I reached it she hit me across the back…I can't remember with what but…but when I fell to the floor she continued swinging, she broke my ribs busted me wide open, and all I hear her saying is; I have to pay for the time I was out. She, she beat me till I was unconcious, and when I woke up I was in the same spot by my bed, she was no where in sight, so I crawled to the bathroom…it was so hard standing up, I felt like I was hit by a bus. When I looked in the mirror, dry blood was everywhere, it stung to clean it, but I did…I…I had a busted lip, my back was killing me it was extemely sore, I had trouble breathing cause of my broken ribs. I didn't see her all day, the next day she came back from God knows where she acted like nothing was wrong."

Jeff looked up and saw tears and anger in his friends faces. "Why you think that week when you guys keep calling me to come over or do something I made up excuses or she'll tell you that I was busy, she didn't want you to know what she did to me, frankly I didn't want you guys seeing me like that. That was one of the worse beating I received. She realized it to. All those other times, you guys saw me with bruises or in pain, I just said it was from wrestling, but since that time it was real bad and more visible she didn't want to risk it."

Jeff looked back down at his hands ashamed, not wanting to looking into their eyes afraid as to what he will see. "The…the beatings it got so bad afterwards that I stopped screaming, I got used to it, I would just get numb and black out, I got…I got used to the pain, and when she noticed it that's when she added on the verbal and mental abuse to it. I was already brainwashed as is, so it just made it all the easier to get into my head. Like everything she said fucked me up she knew what to say, how to get to me, how TO MAKE ME FUCKING SUFFER and every FUCKING THING SHE SAID I still have it in my head, it doesn't fucking GO AWAY." Tears started falling from Jeff's face and his voice cracked but started getting louder and angrier. "EVERYTIME I THINK im getting better I GET FUCKING WORSE MAN, SHE…SHE HAS THIS FUCKING SPELL ON ME. Everytime I get happy back to who I am to who the real Jeff Hardy is, FUCK MAN...HER WORDS, THEY JUST GO THROUGH MY HEAD, I feel…I feel so damn vulnerable, so weak, and like im not trying to be fucking sexist of some shit like that BUT IM A FUCKING MAN how the HELL…I let SOME CHICK have so much control over me. I gave her…I gave her everything, I loved her like no man would, hell no man will deal with someone like her but I did and I know that was a mistake." Jeffs tears was still streaming down his face, he still looked down at his open hands shaking his head "She took everything I had, everything I offered her and she spit it right in my face."

Jeff raised his head and leaned it against the cabnit door "I cant even look at another women without her popping in my head, I can't close my eyes, I cant go to sleep her face is always there in my head, her words are always there. Its been 5 months since she's been gone and I still can't be happy…she just won't leave me alone." Jeff just stared in the distance his head still leaning on the cabnit door, tears still pouring down his face.

Shannon, Shane and Matt were all crying and staring at Jeff, in shock with everything that Jeff let out. After a few minutes all four stopped crying and all was left was silence between the four friends. Then Matt walked to his baby brother and placed his hand softly on his knee "Bro?"

After a minute Jeff looked down at his brother. "Know this Jeff, whatever the fuck she said to you isn't true, you are an amazing guy, you show love to anyone you care about, and that cares about you. You are a fan favorite, a top star and we all are extremely happy to have you back. You will get through this Jeff, with the help of us and now Angel, becase apparently you had a great connection with her, be friends with her, not all chicks are the same, and there are women that will throw themselves at you, hell the fan base itself shows it." Matt smiled when he made Jeff chuckle. "Everything is gonna workout little bro don't worry and throw those thoughts of her out of your head, everything she said get rid of it, she's out of your life."

Jeff smiled and nodded, then he looked at Shannon and Shane and they both nodded their head in approval.

"Thanks guys for being here for me" Jeff said smiling lightly at them.

"Jeff your our bestfriend we will always be here, besides you're the major part of the core group, you know how boring it would be without you?" Shannon said

Jeff laughed along with everyone else, and then he lifted his beer and drank it, ending conversation.

"Now come on, enough of this lets go have fun and get wasted." Shannon said grabbing an armful of beers, and walking in the living room.

Jeff looked at Shane and Matt shrugged his shoulders he grabbed the chips that were on the counter and followed Shannon wanting himself to have a good time.

**Well i hope it was okay, oh and the review i got about the Beta Reader i dont know how to do it...mind helping anyone really dont matter to me. Well please review Thanx ya**


	5. Chapter 5

-The Next Morning-

Shane woke up to Shannon's head resting on his stomach he looked down at him and pushed him off and Shannon's head landed hard on the floor.

"What the fuck" Shannon jumped up holding his head. He turned to a laughing Shane and decked him on the arm.

They both turned and saw Matt half off the couch his head almost hitting the floor completely knocked out. They then turned to find Jeff but didn't, he wasn't in the livingroom.

"Where is Jeff?" Shannon asked out loud

"Im right here" Jeff walked downstairs to the livingroom.

"What we doing today?" Shane asked "I really don't want to go home."

"I dunno wat time is it anyway" Jeff asked falling on the floor.

Shannon reached for his phone "12 in the afternoon"

"Damn...someone gonna wake Matt?" Shane asked. He looked over to Jeff and saw a look. "Whats that look for Jeff?"

Shannon looked over when Shane said that and saw that same look, but he recognized it. "Oh no Jeff what do you have in you sick mind?"

Jeff smiled and looked at them "I'll be right back but leave him like that" Jeff then walked upstairs out of view.

Both Shannon and Shane looked at eachother trying to figure out what Jeff had in mind. Before they could figure out anything Jeff came back down with nail polish and markers. He throw the markers at Shane and Shannon.

"Decorate" Jeff said smiling at them.

"Hell yea" Shane and Shannon said together. They both got to work on making designs on Matts face and arms and Jeff painted his nails and toe nails hot pink.

"Alright im done" Jeff said bursting out laughing but quickly covered his mouth when he saw what Shane and Shannon drew.

Both Shane and Shannon stood back and surveyed their work and they to had to hold back their laughter. At that moment Jeffs phone started to ring and they throw the markers at Jeff and throw themselves on the floor as Matt woke up. Jeff stuffed everything in his pockets and casually walked over to pick up his phone.

"Hello"

_"Hi Jeff its me Angel"_

"Angel how are you?" Jeff said walking into the livingroom and sitting on the sofa. He saw he got the attention of everyone and a now fully awake Matt. Jeff had to look away from Matt for fear of laughing.

_"Im good thank you"_

"That's good…so whats up?"

_"Well both me and Cody have been thinking of you and Cody cant stop talking about you really" Angel giggled over the phone and her giggle sweep through the phone and sent chills through Jeff's spine, causing him to smile._

"Now is that a good thing?" Jeff laughed.

_"Yes it is, even though Richard is asking questions as to who you are"_

"And did you tell him?"

_"I don't see the reason to, he would probably freak and become even more crazy"_

"Very true, I wouldn't want that nor be the cause of more problems"

_"You can never be the cause of problems Jeff, your to likable"_

Jeff laughed "Thank you…I think"

_"Well Jeff I was wondering if maybe this Friday we can go th this amusment park I got 4 extre tickets and I wanted to invite you and you can bring anyone you want."_

"Thank you Angel but you sure you want to use it on me, I'm sure you have other people that you would want them to go"

_"No Jeff I want to you to come besides I don't know anyone else, and I know you, so you can have the extra tickets and invite anyone"_

"Alright then Angel I'd love to go and I'll fine 3 others"

_"Okay then, Cody wants to talk to you is that okay?"_

"Yea definetly put him one"

_"Hello"_ Cody's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey Cody"

_"JEFF How are you!"_

"I'm good thankyou. So how you doing Cody?"

_"Im good excited im talking to you, so your coming right?"_

"Yea im coming wouldn't miss it little man, we're gonna have fun"

_"Yea...even though I haven't gone on any roller coasters before"_

"Really…Well there is a first time for everything believe me you'll love it after the day is done"

_"I dunno im kinda nervious, you'll go on with me?"_

"I definetly will, I'll be right there by your side"

_"Alright as long as you'll be there with me"_

"I will I promise Cody"

_"Okay well I have to go moms cooking dinners and Richard is driving in the driveway."_

"Okay Cody be safe and say bye to your mom for me"

_"I will bye"_

"Bye" Jeff hanged up the phone and looked up to everyone "Hey this Friday you three are coming with me to an amusment park"

"Sure why not" Matt said and Shane and Shannon nodded their heads in approval.

"Hey I'm gonna go home and change, my stuff are over there, I'll be right back" Jeff said picking up his bike keys and walking out.

"Wow he's going by himself" Shane said surprised

"He's moving on" Matt said and everyone grew quiet.

"All I have to say is here is to_ her_ not being there" Shannon said holding up a bottle water.

-Jeff's house-

As Jeff parked his bike in front of his house he looked up at it and let out a nervious sigh.

_"Alright now I need to move on I need to forget about her and enjoy my life she cant damage me anymore, im stonger than this"_ Jeff said to himself and walked in his house, turning on his livingroom light. Jeff looked around and took in everything, he then walked to his room and stood at the door and looked in, his eyes went straight to the spot where she attacked him and left him that night, one of the worse beatings he ever received.

Instead of thinking of that night he walked in and grabbed some stuff to take a shower, as he was walking in he didn't notice his closet door opening behind him.

**Well hoped you guys like it, please review thanx ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this chp was hard to write for me. but i do hope u like it.**

-Angel's house-

Cody was playing in the livingroom with his playstation when Richard walked in. Cody heard him but decided on ignoring him so he continued playing his game.

"Angel where are you?" Richard yelled glaring at Cody.

Angel came walking in from the kitchen and quickly looked at Cody then at Richard. She saw that he had a pissed off face on him, and knew he had a bad day at work, and realized that she was going to pay for it.

"What took you when I call you I want you here immediatley" Richard yelled his voices sounding fierce, but he still was staring at Cody.

Angel rolled her eyes and before she could stop herself she was talking back to him "I was cooking dinner I cant get here that fast." And like she predicted Richards head snapped to her and he walked towards her.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing Richard im sorry" Angel said slightly backing up.

"Where the fuck you think your going" Richard then grabbed her throat and slapped her across her face "Don't you ever talk to me like that do you hear me?"

"Yes" Angel said having trouble to speak and breathe.

"Now why isn't my food ready and in the table?"

"I'm sorry Richard"

"I'm sorry…is that all you have to say, you sound like a fucking broken record"

Angels looked over quickly and from the reflection of the mirror she saw that Cody was already standing up and facing them, his little hands curled up into fists.

Richard them looked over at Cody "Cody go to your room"

Cody ignored him not wanting to leave his mothers side he knew once he left Richard was going to beat her…

"Now Cody get your ass moving to your room"

"Cody…baby…go please"

Cody looked over at his mother sadly and then glared at Richard with hatred showing through his eyes, he then walked to his room.

Once he closed the door behind him he grabbed his chair and placed it under his doorknob, putting pressure on it to lock it. He then slid down the door once he heard his mothers cries. He heard the hits Richard was placing on his mother. Cody wrapped his arms around his legs that he brought up to his chest. Tears where streaming down his face when he continued hearing his mother cries. He then looked up outside the window to the dark sky.

"_Dear God, please help me and my mom, expecially her, she's suffering and I cant take it anymore. Please God send someone to help us please do something…and…and if you sent Jeff to us to help us, please let it be…please let him be that savior we need" _Cody then laid his head on his arms and fell asleep.

-30 minutes later-

After the beating, Richard picked up his bag and went to his office. Once he closed the door behind him Angel got up slowly feeling sore, she then walked in the bathroom and cleaned the blood from her lip and eyebrow. She carefully lifted up her shirt and saw bruises already forming on her stomach. Then she saw hand imprints on her wrist and forearm that were quickly turning purple. Once Angel had the blood stop she walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking. She then set up the table with two plates just for her and Richard since he doesn't let Cody sit with them. Once she had everything exactly the way he wanted, plates placed in front of his chair, two beer bottles already opened by his plate and soft music playing in the background. She went to his door and knocked twice and walked back to the table sat and waited for him.

20 minutes later Richard comes out, sits down and begins eating, he then looks over at her. As a _rule_ she is not allowed to eat until after he is done eating but he decides to test her. "You can eat I give you permission"

Angel twitches a little and looks at her empty plate her stomachs starts to growls. She dare not look at him but is confused by his command. She knows that he never allows her to eat with him but why now?

"Thank you but im not hungry" Angel says low as to not get him mad.

"Screw you then" Richard then finished up and goes to his room. But before Angel is allowed to eat he walks back out with a suitcase and his jacket.

"Alright listen im going away for 2 weeks I would bring you with me but I don't feel like dragging you with me. DO NOT do anything while I am gone because I will find out" He then drops his bag and walks over the Angel, grabs her by the hair and pulls her up.

Angel lets out a scream from the pain "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea…" Richard then throws Angel and she lands on the glass coffee table. He then grabs his things and walks out to his car and drives away.

Angel started whimpering from the pain, she felt cuts all over her body, then her sight started getting darker. She was soon going into the darkness when she heard a small voice calling her.

"Mommy" Cody said from the door. Angel lifted her head against the pain and saw him.

"Mommy are you okay?" Cody walked closer to her.

"Yea…I'm…okay" Angel lied not wanting to scare him.

"Mom you need to go to the hospital"

"No, no hospital I'll be fine" Angel started getting up but the pain in her body throw her back down on the glass causing more cuts. Angel screamed out in pain from the feel of her skin tearing.

"Fine then no hospital bit I'm calling Jeff" Cody got up and ran for the phone.

"_Maybe he can help. He might understood_" Angel thought to herself. She heard Cody talking on the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying, as the darkness started coming back but at full force.

"He's coming mom" She heard Cody say but from afar as she was swallowed in the darkness.

**well please review let me know what u think. more then one review please thanx ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey sorry i havent updated for a bit, but i hope you like it.**

-Jeff's house-

As Jeff was entering the shower he heard his cell ring. He wanted to ignore it be he decided against it, as he reached for it from the corner of his eye he saw his closet open slowly.

"Hello" Jeff said closely eyeing his closet.

"Jeff its me Cody"

"Cody hey whats wrong" Jeff heard the urgency in his little voice and he took his eye off of his closet.

"It's mom she's not doing so good…she's…she's cut up pretty bad can you come please we need you"

"Yea definetly Cody just tell me your address"

As Cody was saying his address Jeff felt a presence behing him. He quickly turned around and caught the bat in midswing that was aimed for his head. He then looked over at the person and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Jeff…Jeff are you still there?"

"Yea im here buddy don't worry I'll be there watch her while I get there"

"Okay bye" Cody hunged up the phone, and Jeff pushed back on the bat making her fall right on her ass.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff asked walking towards her slowly with anger showing through his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that Jeffrey" She then kicked his knee. Jeff screamed in pain and grabbed his knee.

She got up quickly and stared at him "You worthless piece of shit you are no one you are nothing without me. You thought that these 5 months was peace for you?."

Jeff stood up to his full 6'1 height and stared down at her, ignoring the pain.

"Now you listen to me, I had to deal with you ruining my life for 8 yrs all your fucking bickering your hate towards the people that I love and care about, that love me, to your beatings towards me leaving me half dead. I am not dealing with this now, I am over you, you are out of my life so I suggest you fucking leave before I call the cops for tresspassing" Jeff strength and will power started returning when he yelled at her, he started feeling confident.

"Oh please Jeff you are no one, these people that _love_ _you_ don't care about you they just pitied you cause you got your ass kicked by a girl, listen Jeff I am the only one that can tolerate you and deal with all your crap and stupidity and the only one that can keep you under control"

"**You need to shut the fuck up and get the fuck out, you cant control me not anymore"**

She started walking towards him until she was against his body. "That's what you think Jeffrey, this is not the last of me, just take pleasure in me not kicking your ass now" And with that she walked out and left.

Jeff stayed in that same position for awhile, then he dropped the bat when he felt the pain in his knee, he grabbed for it and pulled the pant leg up to look at it, he saw that it was bruised and getting swollen. Jeff then got up and throw some clothes on, as he was limping out the door to his car to head to Angel, he remembered he had to call Matt and let him know.

Jeff listened to the phone ring on the other line "Hello?" Jeff said through clench teeth from the pain in his knee.

"Hey Jeff whats up everything ok?" Matt asked sounding alarmed

"Um yea…listen bro im heading to Angel's house her son called me and something is wrong with her so im not gonna be able to hang out, but listen, she.she…she was in my house"

"WHAT ARE YOU OKAY?" Mayy yelled over the phone.

"Yea she tried to attack me with a bat but I caught it in time but she fucked up my knee but whatever…she left she aint at my house, I wanted to warn you guys just in case of anything. Listen when I get back I'll go into more details im heading to Angel's"

"Alright just be careful Jeff"

"I will, call you later bro" Jeff then hanged up and concentrated on the road. He found out that Angel didn't live far from him just 20 minutes away.

As Jeff drove into the driveway he saw that the lights were on so he got out of his car and walked into the house.

"Cody…Angel?" Jeff yelled for them.

He then heard running feet, then Cody apperared around the corner.

"JEFF!" Cody ran to Jeff and throw himself on him "Im so glad you're here"

Jeff held Cody tightly" It's alright Cody Im here, now where is your mother?"

Cody nodded and pulled Jeff to the livingroom.

As Jeff walked in he saw Angel laying on top of glass, and he ran to her the best he could, he knelt down by her "Angel…Angel answer me"

There was no response coming from her. He checked for her pulse, and he found one. "Cody your going top have to sweep the glass around your mother" Jeff said to Cody. Cody nodded and ran toward the kitchen to get the things.

As Cody sweep, Jeff removed all the glass that was on top of Angel's body. "Alright Cody come and help me flip your mom over" As Cody and Jeff flipped Angel over, Angel screamed in pain.

"Angel…Angel sweetie wake up look at me" Jeff said laying her back down and softly cupped her face.

Angel opened her eyes slowly and stared at the green orbs of Jeff's.

"Jeff?"

"Im here Angel"

"It hurts Jeff" Angel said whimpering

"Where Angel tell me so I can help you"

"Everywhere I have so many cuts on me, my arms hurt my ribs…my head hurts."

"Angel we need to take you to the hosptial"

"NO…we cant I wont"

Jeff sighed and looked over at Cody "Cody I need you to get me a bucket of cold water, towels and something so I can take the glass out of her" Cody ran off to get the things for Jeff.

"Alright Angel I took all the loose glass off of you, your going to have to sit up, and I know you'll be uncomfortable but…you have to take off your shirt, to see if there is any glass sticking out of you, and to check your ribs"

Angel looked at Jeff feeling embarrassed that she have to take her shirt off.

Seeing her hesitate Jeff cupped her face softly "Angel do you trust me?"

"Yes" Angel said without hesitation.

"Then know I wont do anyhting intentionally to hurt you"

Angel nodded her head and slowly started lifting up her shirt. Seeing her struggle Jeff helped take off her shirt but he couldn't help but look at her.

He noticed that she had a very toned body but apart from that there was cuts all over and bruises.

As Cody came back with the items Jeff needed, Jeff had already taken any loose glass that was on her. Cody then placed the items on the ground and watched Jeff and his mom.

Jeff went to the back of Angel and noticed some glass sticking out, he checked at the back of her head and noticed a knot was forming, gladly he didn't find any glass. "Alright Angel this is going to hurt."

As Jeff touched one of the glass piece's he heard the swift intake that Angel made. Jeff slowly and carefully; inorder not to break the glass; removed it.

Jeff took out all the six pieces that was in her not breaking any of them, then he took a towel drenched it and placed it on her back cleaning all the blood.

"Cody you have a first aid kit?"

"Yea it's in the bathroom I'll go get it" Cody then ran to the bathroom.

"How you doing?" Jeff asked holding the towel to Angels back trying to stop the blood.

"I'm…I'm scared, it doesn't hurt that much, well a little, my ribs hurt but I don't think I broke them…he never did this before at least not this bad"

"Richard done this to you before?" Jeff said anger rising in him to think someone as wonderful as Angel was getting beat on.

"Yea but more like a slap or punch or something not this" Angel sighed and looked up when Cody came back into the room.

Jeff grabbed the things Cody gave him and placed gauze and tape to her cuts. He then grabbed a wrap and wrapped up her ribs.

"Angel why didn't you tell me, you knew what I went through, and to think your going through something similar why not Angel?" Jeff went in front of her and cupped her face he slowly and softly wiped her face with a towel.

"I guess I didn't want you to look at me weird or pity me" Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes.

"Angel did you look at me weird or pity me when I told you?"

"No"

"So why would you think I would?" Angel looked down away from his gaze. Jeff slowly brought her face back up to look into her eyes.

"Im sorry Angel, that wasn't right of me…I understand how hard it is to tell other people, just know Angel I would never look at you like that okay, and i understand completely what you are going through, so have the confidence and trust to come to me to talk...well for anything really?"

Angel nodded her head at him and smiled, she looked over at Cody which he was sitting by her side and smiled at him. "Hey baby boy how you doing?"

Cody looked up at his mother and smiled softly "Im okay scared though, Richard never done this to you before, and im mad I hate him mom you don't need him in your life, you need someone that actually cares for you. Then im relieved that Jeff is here" He looked up at Jeff and smiled brightly.

Jeff looked at Cody and smirked "I told you I would Cody, you and your mom…mean something to me, and I take care of the ones I care about."

"I always knew you were a nice person Jeff" Cody smiled.

"Thanks Cody" Jeff smiled and looked down at Angel "I've been thinking, Angel I don't want you nor Cody in this danger, I don't want to leave you guys here."

"Well Richard said that hes gonna be away for 1 or 2 weeks...don't remember, if anything I can go to a hotel"

"Hell no you aint going to a hotel"

"Well then we can stay here until he comes back and we'll see what happens then."

"Mom I don't want to be around him anymore, I don't want that life with him I don't want your life like that. I don't want to be afraid everytime I go to my room that Richard is going to beat you up…I…mom I don't want to come out next time and find you de…"Cody couldn't finish talking as tears swarmed his eyes.

"Baby…"

"No mom please…please Jeff!" Cody looked at Jeff and pleaded with him.

Jeff looked at Cody then looked at Angel "Angel I want you and Cody to come home with me?"

"What no way Jeff I cant do that to you I cant intrude in your life"

Jeff cupped Angels face "You will not intrude in my life, if I thought it was a problem I wouldn't have asked." He saw Angel open her mouth to say something, Jeff lifted up his hand "And no before you ask no it wasn't because of Cody of what he said and no I don't pity you I was going to ask you way before Cody said anything"

"But Jeff I don't want to bother…I cant stay there for ever anyway"

"Angel you can stay as long as you want, you have my house and my brothers"

"I dunno…"

"Mom come on we have an oportunity for safety, and happiness, come on mom do you really want to live here with Richard and him being abusive, mom come on, please he's not good for you, break up with him leave that ring please mom?"

Angel looked at Cody but Jeff movements caught her attention, she saw Jeff look down, and hold his knee to reposition himself. She heard him wince in pain. "Jeff whats wrong?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Your holding your knee, and your pale…whats wrong Jeff?"

"It's nothing just my knee hurts that's all I just banged it up" Jeff didn't want to tell her that his ex did it cause then she wouldn't come home with him.

"Let me see Jeff, lift up your pant leg" Angel leaned foreward a bit to get closer to him.

"Angel don't worry about its okay…im used to pain" Jeff stood up and hopped a bit to get his footing, then he bent down and picked up Angel and placed her on her feet.

"Come on lets go get you some stuff to take with you" Jeff limped with Angel to her room. "Cody go pack up some stuff if not we can go get some stuff tomorrow"

"Okay thanks Jeff" Cody ran to his room to pack some stuff.

-1 hour later-

"Alright we set?" Jeff asked getting to his car carrying Angel's bag and placing it in the trunk with Cody's bag.

Cody jumped in the back seat and layed down immediatley falling asleep. Jeff went to Angel and helped her in the car. And he went to his side and hopped in trying to avoid putting weight on his leg. When he climbed in he looked over at Angel and saw her looking at the house. "Don't worry Angel I wont let anything happen to you, you did the right thing and breaking up with him…yea he'll probably freak when he see's the letter and ring, but I promise you Angel he wil NOT hurt you, not while im still alive."

Angel looked over at Jeff and smiled, "Thank you Jeff you don't know how much this means to me"

Jeff smiled and started his car and started taking the 20 minute trip to his house, as he was nearing he called his brother.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Matt its me"

_"Jeff bro you okay we all are still here worried"_

"Yea im okay…listen I got a huge favor to ask you…"

**well sorry but i kinda wanted to leave you hanging lol but i still hope u love it nontheless, let me know what you think thanx ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**well sorry for taking so long to update but hope you like it...**

Jeff arrived at Matt's house 20 minutes later from talking to him on the phone. He was happy that his brother agreed to them staying over; he knew he didn't really need to ask but since it wasn't really his house he felt he needed to. He would of offered his own place but the thought of his ex being there, the thought of what she was, is capable of well he didn't want to put more _torture _on her or Cody.

Jeff looked over at Angel when he parked the car, he saw her look out the window and instantly she had a worry look on her face her eyes widened. Jeff followed her gaze and saw that it landed on the cars in Matt's driveway. Jeff instantly knew what her worry was. "Angel it's just Shannon and Shane, they are friends of mine and Matts, don't worry about them im here."

She looked over at Jeff and nodded her head. Angel then looked back at Cody and shook him awake.

As Angel was waking up Cody, Jeff got out of his car as he stretched to his full height and took his first step, he felt his knee buckle from under him, his hand immedietly shoot out to his car to hold himself up, and if it wasn't for his car he would most definetly hit the floor. As Jeff started walking to his trunk he felt pain shoot to his knee with every step but he sucked it up and continued.

By the time Jeff got both Angel and Cody's bag and walked to Angels side, both her and Cody were already out the car and waiting for him. Jeff smiled at both of them and nodded his head towards the door. He walked along Angel side supporting her weight as he wrapped his arm around her waist. When they got to the door, Jeff opened it and found Matt Shane and Shannon on the couch.

When Angel felt them looking over she moved her head into Jeff's shoulder. Feeling her move into him, Jeff turned to Cody "Cody take these bags and follow me up while I help your mother" He handed over the bags and walked over to the stairs, and Jeff practically carried Angel up the stairs.

Jeff decided on choosing his own room to place Angel and Cody so that he can be near. As he placed Angel on the bed he heard her start moaning in pain. "Angel where does it hurt, tell me?"

"My ribs…it hurts, it.it hurts to breathe" Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"They arent broken probably bruised, they are gonna hurt Angel but just be careful in your movements, just try to sleep some…don't worry Angel your safe here" Angel nodded and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and was instantly rewarded with the unique smell of Jeff. She realized that it came from the pillow she was on and knew she was in his room, and she took comfort in that. When she opened her eyes she saw Jeff and Cody talking. As she watched them talk her eye lids were dropping and no matter how much she wanted to stay awake sleep overtook her.

-**Downstairs-**

Silence was what you heard between the three friends. They all looked at eachother then to the stairs then back to eachother. Before a word was said they heard the upstairs door close and footsteps going down the stairs. When they looked up they saw a kid which they figured was Cody come down look their way and smile. The three friends couldn't help but smile themselves, but when they saw Jeff come downstairs pain clearly shown on his face they all were instantly worried.

"Jeff bro whats wrong?" Matt asked jumping to his feet when he saw Jeff limping badly to the couch.

Since he was out of view of Angel, Jeff couldn't hold the pain in anymore, so when he reached the couch he all but collapsed on it, which resulted in Matt running to his side.

"Jeff what happened?" Shannon asked raising to his feet and walking over.

"My.my knee" Jeff grunted in pain. "Don't touch it!" Jeff said when he saw Matt reach for his knee.

"Jeff we need to see how it is"

"Just go get me ice and an ace bandage" Jeff said reaching for his pant leg to lift up. When he did he saw his knee swollen and had a purple black brusing color to it, he also noticed it moved to the side and he knew it was dislocated.

"Damn man that looks bad" Shane said hold the ice and bandage.

"I need to pop it back in" Jeff said reaching for his knee. But Shannon reached out and stopped him.

"Let me do it Jeffro" Shannon said and without warning he popped it back in.

"Mutha Fu…Ahhhhhh" Jeff screamed and slammed his fist down on the couch. He leaned his head back on the couch and tried to catch his breath. "Damn…that freakin…hurt, you.you could have…warned me Shan"

"Well its always better to do it when you least expect it bro."

"Jeff what happened to your knee?" Cody asked. He was sitting on the couch next to Jeff quietly the whole time. Being around the people he saw in tv made him turn shy but he knew with Jeff by his side he would be okay. He noticed when he asked the question everyone turned to him as if finally noticing him.

Jeff turned to Cody and read the worry in his eyes whether it be worry for his mother, Jeff, himself or all three he didn't know but he vowed to make both him and Angel safe and comfortable. "Well…someone just kicked at my knee…before I got to you." Jeff didn't really want to tell him who really, for fear of scaring or worry the little boy more.

Cody nodded his head and reached for the ice in Shane hand and placed it on Jeff's knee. "Well here Jeff leave this on your knee, I guess we gonna have to take care of you now huh?" Cody laughed lightly, which caused chuckles from everyone else.

"Very funny Cody" Jeff smiled at him and grabbed for the ice and held it in place. "Well guys Im sure you guessed that this is Cody, Cody this is Shannon, Shane and Matt"

Cody looked up and smiled at them "Hey there"

"Hey Cody" They said and all found their seats either on the floor or couch.

"So whats going on?" Shane asked

"Umm…well…"Jeff started to say but was interrupted by Cody.

"The guy that my mom was going to marry beat her up really bad and well we needed help and since my mom didn't want to go to the hospital I called Jeff the only one we could count on, and he came and helped us, he got us out of the house, and away from Richard…thanks Jeff" Cody said looking up at Jeff.

"You don't have to thank me Cody" Jeff said.

"Its just if you…she cou…he can…I cou" Cody looked down since he couldn't form the words to admit it all.

"Cody listen you mother she's going to be alright yea shes hurting now but it will go away, and **no,** he will **not **hurt you nor your mother ever and don't blame yourself this isnt your fault your 10 yrs old he could of done stuff…Cody he could of hurt you. And like I told your mother I am here for the both of you, I promise that this wont happen again." Cody looked up at him in shock. "I know that, that's a big promise to make and keep but I always keep my promises and I tend to keep this one and do everything in my power to complete it." Jeff said looking at Cody completely honest in what he said.

"How did you know…" Cody started to say.

"I just did" Jeff said with a smile.

Cody nodded his head and looked up and saw the smiles on everyones face. He finally felt safe for once and at the realization he felt exausted he wanted to go to sleep, the one time where he wasn't afraid to because he knew that the moment he closed his eyes for sleep he knew that _he_ wasn't after his mother.

As if sensing what Cody was feeling Jeff nudged his shoulder and caught his attention. Cody looked up and saw a smirk on Jeff's face. "Why don't you go to sleep buddy you look tired and you need it, its been a long night"

"Yea your right…I am tired" Cody stood up.

"Remember the room I put your mother?" He saw Cody nod. "Go sleep there"

"Okay thank you, nite everyone" Cody said he gave Jeff an hug and waved to everyone and walked upstairs to Jeff's room.

Jeff's gaze followed Cody until he couldn't see him anymore, when he turned he saw all three looking at him. "What?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay you'll aint staring at me for no reason" Jeffs southern accent came out thick.

"Na man its just we curious I guess as to what happened."

"Well Cody pretty said what happened"

"Well yea but still explain to us like from when you left here to now bro"

"Well…after I left here I went home I was ready to take a shower when Cody called and told me about Angel and when I was talking to him I saw my closet door opening and Cody caught my attention when he said that Angel was hurt badly so I took my eyes off the door…then like I felt someone behind me and when I did I saw her swing a bat aiming for my head but I caught it in time..and well I told her off told her to leave but then she kicked my knee, then she said that this wasn't over that if I thought these 5 months without her was peace that I was wrong and she left. Pretty much went straight to Cody's house after that cleaned up Angel and came here."

"What did she mean by 'this aint over' Jeff?" Shane asked worriedly.

"I really don't know it could mean anything" Jeff said standing up.

"Jeff where you going you need to take your weight off your knee" Matt asked

"Gonna go check on Angel" Jeff limped over to the stairs and slowly went up them. When he reached his room he noticed the door was slightly opened, and he walked in careful not to wake anyone. When he closed the door behind him he turned around and noticed the peacefullness on both the faces of Cody and Angel, but he couldn't help but linger on Angel. Even though he saw the bruises and wounds he still found her beautiful, the moonlight shinned on her perfectly. Jeff walked over to her side and moved the hair that was in her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek to not wake her. His hand lingered on her cheek and he felt how soft her skin was. _I have to stop thinking this way, she doesn't need this now…neither do I…but how can someone do something so bad to someone so beautiful as she?_ Jeff pulled back and placed the covers over both of them he then moved over to the couch that was placed in his room to sleep. He wanted this day over with to make sure she was actually was alright…also to see what tomorrow will bring: _heartache_ or _happiness? _

**Well i hope you guys liked it please let me know what u think...and any suggestion will be helpfull...like i know where i want this to go but having trouble putting it in writing...its awesome in my head. lol Well please review thanx ya**


End file.
